Loving You
by iiNeaPoliTan
Summary: Kikyo sits remembering of the love she once had. Now she's alone, or so she thinks. Sucky summary I know. It's much better than it sounds! Rated T: just to be safe.


I don't own Inuyasha… so I am very sad… I also don't own this song… This is my second story and very proud of it too.

(between)= flashback 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kikyo had been wondering around. Not looking for much in particular. She sat on a rock near the river's end. She got the urge to sing.

_Angel in disguise_

_Stories in his eyes_

_Love for every true _

_Heart that he sees_

( She should have known better than to attack that stupid imp. Then that stupid little girl got in her way. The stupid little girl had to stupidly get hurt by her stupid arrow. Now here she was fight with the Great Dog Demon.

"Sesshomaru, you are so evil and heartless, yet some part of you is nice and warm." she said. 

"Shut up, Miko! You know nothing of me?" he shot back.

"Your eyes. They say to me that you feel love for that little girl, Rin."

"I said SHUT UP!" he charged at her.)

Was it just a lucky day

That you turned and looked my way?

Or is it heaven, right before my eyes?

( With a grace that only the Powerful Priestess muster, she dodged his attack.

"Don't try and deny it. Why else would you get to mad that I accidentally injured her?" she asked with a evil smirk tainting her otherwise flawless features.

"That is none of your concern Priestess. don't make me tell you again to keep quiet!" he charged at her once again. And as before she dodge him, but that was what he wanted.

In a blink of an eye, Kikyo realized what a terrible mistake she had done. She was know entangled in the demons every tightening whip. There was no way out. The demonic pressure was overpowering her own spiritual one.)

_He's shown me all new things_

_The shimmer of moon beams_

_I was blind_

_But now he's helped me see_

( "Let me go!" she demanded in nothing more than a feeble whisper, yet it withheld her authority.

The Great Demon pulled her closer. A sinister look in his eyes, one that sent chilled down the priestess back. As her body was reeled in close to his, the sinister look disappeared.

"Let me go." she whispered once again as he rested his arm around her waist.

The whip silently fell to the floor as Lord Sesshomaru captured Lady Kikyo's lips with his own. The kiss was full of longing and Kikyo found her self been lost in the moment. Now was her chance to run, but she couldn't, wouldn't run. She stayed there as the Demon made his way to her neck pulse, planting butterfly kisses along the way. Before either knew what was going on, they were on the floor, limbs intertwined, and tongues battling.

'_Cause I'm gonna love you_

_The rest of my life_

_I'm holding you safe here,_

_In this heart of mine_

( After what felt like hours, they laid there in each others arms. The silence was peaceful just listening to each others breaths come back to normal.

"S…Sesshomaru?" she asked lowly.

"Yes?" he answered after a few minutes.

"Do you… do you love me?" she asked a faint pink blush in her ice cold cheeks.

His only response was a long and heavy sigh. He moved his lips to her neck and said "I do…" Slowly, he sank in his fangs. Sucking at the gentle flesh.")

_I can't live without you_

'_cause my soul would die_

_You know I'm telling the truth_

_I'll spend the rest of my life_

_Loving you…_

( He drew back and licked off the remaining blood. "…and now you're mine."

'Did this mean they would wed someday?' she asked herself. For sure her small blush had crept throughout her whole face.

"I love you Sesshomaru, and nobody can change that."

"Not even Inuyasha?" he asked trying to hid his sadness.

She ignored his answer and kissed him. "The hell with Inuyasha.") 

_It didn't start this way_

_It happened just one day _

_You smiled at me _

_And I say you differently_

_Now I would tremble just to be_

_A part of you as we_

_Begin a new life that's sure to never end_

(He brought her to his lapped, smiling at her blushing face as his member pressed against her thigh. She began to kiss his exposed neck. 

"It's weird how out of no where you and I are here, together." she said looking into his eyes.

"What? Why are you so surprised? You were the one leading me on." he said playfully as he pushed her back to the grass.

"Are we going to be together forever?"

"You bet we are… Bellflower." he whispered into her ear. "I love you.")

'_Cause I'm gonna love you_

_The rest of my life_

_I'm holding you safe here_

_In this heart of mine_

_I cant live without you_

_Cause my soul would die_

_You know I'm telling the truth_

_I'll spend the rest of my life_

_Loving you_

( "Me too." she answered tears blocking her eyes.

Sesshomaru eventually fell asleep. Even in sleep, his hold of her didn't demise. With great difficulty Kikyo got up and dressed. She wanted to stay with him so badly, but she had a duty above all. Tears ran down her face once again as she slowly walked away.

The salty scent of tears invaded the Prince's senses. He awoke to a departing lover. He said nothing knowing that one day, she'd return. And then they could truly be together.)

_The rest of my life_

_Loving you_

Now, her duties were over. Naraku was finally dead. The Shikon no Tama was once again in her protection. Six years had passed and she was certain Sesshomaru forgot about her. He was a Lord, a Ruler, a Prince… a Youkai. There was no way he'd truly wait for an undead human Miko like herself.

Tears ran down her face as the memory of the two left her mind. She was surprised when she felt a strong arm around her waist. 

"I said I was going to love you forever."

_Sesshomaru…_


End file.
